


The (Not So) Big Bad Wolf Boyfriend

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny somehow convinces Ethan to go camping over the weekend. But first they have to go shopping to get food and other supplies. What happens while they're there is something that makes Ethan uncomfortable and makes Danny a little jealous and proud of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not So) Big Bad Wolf Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dethan is so damn cute, I just had to write some.
> 
> Not beta'd, but I try to edit out my spelling/grammar mistakes.

“You’re sure you’re in?” Danny asked, pulling an empty shopping cart out of the rack and glancing at his boyfriend, whom he was still unaware was a werewolf.

“I’m not thrilled about spending the weekend out in the cold and in the woods, but at least the company is good.” Ethan replied.

Danny laughed. “Come on, this is California, the coldest it’s going to get all weekend is somewhere in the sixties.”

“But I like being warm.” Ethan answered, putting a large bucket of pretzels into the cart.

“I can think of a few ways we can keep warm.” Danny replied, raising his eyebrows

suggestively.

`````

The pair hadn’t made it more than 20 minutes into their trip and only had checked off about half the things that they needed off their list before Ethan’s enthusiasm began to drain.

“Danny, come on, we’ve got enough food, can we just go home now?” Ethan asked. “I’ll even let you do homework and I won’t complain about it.”

“We could, but then we wouldn’t have anything to put underneath the tent. We still need a tarp and batteries for the lanterns.” Danny answered.

Ethan was just about to protest when the two noticed a little boy, no older than 4 or 5 years old standing in the middle of the aisle in front of them looking terrified.

“Umm…?” Ethan was about to ask Danny if he knew what was up before the child ran to Ethan and wrapped his arms around the legs of the werewolf. He obviously was not afraid of the muscled alpha who was currently wearing one of his outfits that Danny referred to as his bad boy look. Faded jeans, and a brown leather jacket over a white v neck.

“Hey…umm…what’s wrong?” Ethan asked the kid, obviously incredible uncomfortable with the fact that there was a strange child hugging him.

“My…mom…can’t find her.” The child said, sniffling and holding back tears.

Ethan looked at Danny, the fear quiet obvious in his eyes, but his human boyfriend just looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why don’t you stay here with my friend Danny, and I’ll go find your mom or find an employee or-“ Ethan said before he was abruptly and loudly interrupted.

“No!” The child protested. “He’s scary.”

Ethan gently patted the kid on the shoulder while looking at his boyfriend and shrugging.

“I guess I’ll go find someone then.” Danny said, mildly annoyed at the comment about being scary.

Ethan crouched down so he was a little more on eye level with the child that had relaxed his grip and let go of him. “So my name is Ethan, what’s yours?”

“Jack.” The boy replied before he anxiously looked around again.

“Jack, where did you see your mom last?” Ethan asked, guessing as to what he should do, and hoping he was asking the right questions.

The kid was about to reply when he and Ethan heard a commotion approaching. From a few aisles away they spotted Danny, a store employee and a frantic looking woman approaching.

“Mommy!” Jack shouted and ran towards his mother.

“Found her.” Danny said, rejoining Ethan next to their cart.

The woman looked over at the two boys. “I can’t thank you enough, Jack doesn’t wander off a lot in stores, but when he does, he goes pretty far.”

“Yeah, when he found us he looked terrified, and he refused to let go of Ethan.” Danny said, pointing at his boyfriend.

“I’m surprised.” The woman replied. “Jack usually never likes strangers.”

“I noticed.” Danny muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Ethan to hear.

“Well, we better get going, I’m glad everything worked out.” Ethan said, gently placing his hand on Danny’s forearm, signaling that he wanted to leave.

“Thank you boys again so much.” The woman said again before the couple left to continue their own shopping.

When the two had gotten a few aisles away, making sure they were out of earshot, Danny turned to Ethan.

“Hey, that was really sweet of you. You did great with the kid.” Danny said, leaning up against the cart.

Ethan shook his head. “No way, I was terrified, I had no idea what to do, and I don’t know why he was afraid of you, he really should have been afraid of me and-“ Ethan started to say before Danny cut him off.

“E, you’re rambling again.” Danny said. “And why should he have been afraid of you? You’re a really sweet and caring guy, one of the few genuine ones in this town.”

Ethan looked away from his boyfriend, he felt guilty for continuing to lie to Danny about his identity.

“You know I don’t like to talk about my past, let’s just say that I don’t like little kids, ok? I used to be someone that they shouldn’t be exposed to.” Ethan answered.

Danny stayed silent for a moment, acknowledging that his boyfriend did have his past locked away pretty tightly. For the time being, he accepted it, but hoped one day Ethan would actually open up.

“Well, at least the bad boy look isn’t as scary as you make it out to be.” Ethan finally said, looking back up at Danny and smirking.

“Ha.” Danny replied, mocking his boyfriend. “He just doesn’t know any better. He’ll learn that hot guys in leather jackets are…”

“Totally not as awesome as their lacrosse goalie boyfriends?” Ethan suggested when Danny trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe Ethan.

“Well, I can say delusional if you think kids will learn that.” Danny answered.

“Whatever D. Let’s just finish shopping so we can get you home to do your homework so you don’t get all nervous all weekend.” Ethan replied.


End file.
